Internal Displacement
"Previously on the West Wing" spoken by C.J. Danny and CJ meet for a late dinner. Danny mentions rumors that the Bartlet son-in-law running for Congress is having an affair with the nanny. Summary CJ is in the thick of negotiating a deal so that Russia and China don't go to war over Kazakhstan. Will stops by CJ's office. CJ asks if Weston is having an affair with his nanny. CJ tells him to find out if there is any truth to the rumors. Will and CJ meet with Josh. The White House will help the Santos campaign. Josh pressures the White House to let Santos announce a scientific research lab in Texas, much to the Administration's chagrin. CJ meets with the French ambassador about Sudan. She tells him they want the French to end the money spigot. The ambassador says that the country who says it's the leader of the free world needs to lead. Will has done nothing to learn about an alleged affair. Will says the only thing worse than telling the President his son-in-law is having an affair is telling the President about the affair if the son-in-law isn't straying. Steven Laussen tries to get the administration to intervene in Sudan. It didn't work. CJ meets with the German ambassador about a UN resolution. The Chinese will veto the resolution. If the Germans introduce the resolutions then the US will drop its opposition to German arms sales to China. The ambassador accepts the offer. Doug Westin meets with CJ in her office. She confronts him about how his behavior affects Bartlet and his ability to do his job. CJ tells him to cancel Barlet's appearance at next week's event. CJ meets with the Chinese ambassador the deal. The ambassador said he'd think about it. Danny is tired of being a reporter but doesn't know what he wants to do. He asks CJ why she went to dinner with him. She said because she wanted to see him. Danny said he's jumping off the cliff and CJ is being pushed off, he'd like to fall holding hands with her. CJs beeper goes off and she leaves quickly. There is a nuclear emergency in San Andrea, CA. Cast Starring *Alan Alda as Senator Arnold Vinick *Kristin Chenoweth as Annabeth Schott *Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg *Joshua Malina as Will Bailey *Mary McCormack as Kate Harper *Janel Moloney as Donna Moss *John Spencer as Leo McGarry *Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman *with Jimmy Smits as Matthew Santos *and Martin Sheen as President Jed Bartlet Special Guest Star *Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon Guest Starring *Annabeth Gish as Elizabeth Bartlet *Steven Eckholdt as Doug Westin *George Kee Cheung as Ling-Po *Tim Guinee as Steve Laussen *Ronald Guttman as Franz *Francois Giroday as Jaques Ornand *NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper Co-Starring *Stacy Hogue as Waitress Trivia * In this episode, Will says the line "I can't act. I'm a terrible actor." Bradley Whitford (who plays Josh) wrote the script for this episode. Along with the line, the stage directions read "Will waddles in. The actor playing Will struggles to be remotely honest. Toby ignores the insincere, one dimensional acting of the guy playing Will. Will enters- scene dies. Will does deep background cross that nobody believes and punctures the suspension of disbelief globally." Joshua Malina (who plays Will) said later "Hat tip to Whitford. This was a solid prank. . . I think they made him take stage directions out of the final script, sadly. It was very mean and funny." Goofs *After CJ talks to the president in the Oval Office, he leaves through an outside door, which is opened and closed for him by a secret service agent. As the president and the trailing agent walk out of the shot, the door, which hadn't latched properly, drifts open slightly. Quotes 'Danny Concannon: '"Uh, we're both about to fall of a cliff and I don't know what I'm going to do with the rest of my life except I know what I don't want to do. And on Inauguration Day you're going to be released from that glorious prison on Pennsylvania Avenue with.... So, if I'm going to jump off the cliff and you're going to get pushed off the cliff, why don't we hold hands on the way down?" References "The West Wing" Internal Displacement (2006) Category:Written by Bradley Whitford Category:Episodes Category:Season 7